Armed and Ready
Armed and Ready is a song from the ongoing American web cartoon series RWBY. It comes from the prospective of Yang Xiao Long as she struggles to overcome the PTSD that she suffers from losing her arm and being abandoned by her best friend and partner Blake Belladonna right after saving her from Adam Taurus. Ultimately as the song goes into depth Yang seems to come to turns with the events while pointing out not only does she not regret it but that when she gets the chance she'll take revenge on Adam with help of her new prosthetic arm. The song was performed by Casey Lee Williams, the singer of most of the songs in RWBY, and the singing voice for one of the series' protagonists, Weiss Schnee. The song was written by her father and series composer Jeff Williams. Lyrics It happens every night I watch my world ignite But there's no waking from this nightmare The stage is always set The place I can't forget The hidden eyes, that I can feel there My eyes are open wide I'm racing to her side There's nothing that I won't do for her But this is not a dream My mind repeats the scene I can't forget it and it's torture That was before But not anymore I've left it behind As much as I lost Once I'm across I'll find I've found the strength to grow so much more A whisper to a roar No more crying It's time for me to soar Feel like I'm finally unbroken Feel like I'm back from the dead My strength back and confidence growing Out of my way Cause I'm Armed and Ready (Armed and Ready) Ready (Armed and Ready) I'm ready (Armed and Ready) Ready! Ready! (Armed and Ready) Remember all too well My time of living Hell The night my enemy would conquer But now I've been set free Lived through the tragedy You'll wish you'd killed me; now I'm stronger! I am the golden one Who burns just like the sun Next time we meet is your disaster I'll bring the punishment Your song will be lament Revenge, my happy ever after My misery My agony Has taught me to fly The pain I went through Left me with a new War cry! I'll live my life like every day's the last No living in the past Best day's ever I'm never looking back Feel like I'm finally unbroken Feel like I'm back from the dead My strength back and confidence growing Out of my way Cause I'm Armed and Ready (Armed and Ready) Ready (Armed and Ready) I'm ready (Armed and Ready) Ready! Ready! (Armed and Ready) Call me sweetheart and I'll tear you apart Just call me, "sir" Try to resist once you meet my new fist Bye-bye Just look at the fire in my eyes And bring my strawberry sunrise It was you who began it Now you're saying: "God damn it." Next time, there's no compromise Feel like I'm finally unbroken Oh, now I'm back from the dead Strength back, confidence growing Out of my way Cause I'm Armed and Ready (Armed and Ready) Ready (Armed and Ready) I'm ready (Armed and Ready) Ready! Ready! (Armed and Ready) Video RWBY - Armed And Ready (HIGH QUALITY + Lyrics) Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Solos Category:Point of View Songs